The security field encompasses not only personalized documents such as passports, driving licenses, identity cards (ID cards) and admission documents such as visa's and entry tickets, but also the authentification and identification of goods to avoid counterfeiting, tampering and fraud such as lottery tickets, share certificates, transaction documents, labels on luggage and the packaging of pharmaceuticals and high value products in general.
The term “identity card” encompasses cards requiring bearer identification and range from passports to national identity cards to establish the national identity of their civilians to cards involved in the electronic transfer of money such as bank cards, pay cards, credit cards and shopping cards to security cards authorizing access to the bearer of the card to particular areas such as a company (employee ID card), the military, a public service, the safe deposit departments of banks, etc. to social security cards to membership cards of clubs and societies.
The first type of information may be general information such as a name and/or logo of the issuing authority, or security marks, such as a watermark and security print, e.g. a repeating monochrome pattern or a gradually changing colour pattern which are difficult to counterfeit. The second type includes e.g. the unique card number, personal data such as a birth day, a photo of the owner, and a signature. The card can further contain hidden information and therefore contain a magnetic strip or an electronic chip (“smart cards”).
Typically, a smart card includes a microprocessor (or electronic processing circuitry) and/or memory circuitry embedded therein. The electronic circuitry is often packaged as a module. A memory smart card stores information in electronic memory circuits, while a processor smart card can manipulate information stored in associated memory. Of course a smart card module can include both processing and memory circuitry. A “contact” smart card communicates via a physical contact interface. A contact smart card is typically inserted into a smart card reader, thereby making physical contact between the interface and the reader. A “contactless” smart card may have an antenna through which signals are communicated, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,029. Thus, a contactless smart card may not need a physical interface. Of course, a smart card can include both a contact and contactless (e.g. antenna and supporting circuitry) interface. A smart card may be passive in that it lacks an internal power source. Power can be supplied through its interface, which energizes the smart card's internal circuits or via an internal power source.
Smart cards are capable of performing a variety of functions, including carrying data, manipulation or processing information and data, controlling access (e.g., by carrying pass codes, biometric data, passwords, etc.), providing identifying information, holding biometric data, etc. Of course, this is not an exhaustive list of possible smart card functionality.
A large set of ID cards are usually prepared on a large carrier of information such as a web or sheet by a step and repeat process, after which the information carrier is cut into multiple items with the appropriate dimensions each representing a personal ID card. ISO 7810 specifies three formats for identity cards: ID-1 with the dimensions 85.60 mm×53.98 mm, a thickness of 0.76 mm is specified in ISO 7813, as used for bank cards, credit cards, driving licences and smart cards; ID-2 with the dimensions 105 mm×74 mm, as used in German identity cards, with typically a thickness of 0.76 mm; and ID-3 with the dimensions 125 mm×88 mm, as used for passports and visa's.
Normally, the card is protected by a plastic sheet material for example by lamination of the card to a plastic sheet or, as is usually the case, by lamination between two plastic sheets.
In view of their widespread uses, particularly in commercial transactions such as cashing cheques, credit purchases etc., it is important that the person relying on the ID card to identify the bearer have maximum assurance that the ID card has not been altered and/or that the ID card is not a counterfeit.
GB 2129371A discloses an identity card or the like comprising a security layer wholly encapsulated, by means of adhesives or the like, between a pair of protective sheets, a first sheet if said pair being transparent to reveal said security layer and a second sheet of said pair bearing upon at least a major portion of its external surface area a material which is capable of receiving markings such as are made by writing, stamping or printing in inks or the like.
GB 2105952 discloses a antitheft label including a radio frequency responder circuit which comprises a tuned circuit incorporating a circuit element the characteristics of which are such that when the circuit is placed in a radio frequency field exceeding a predetermined strength of the frequency to which the circuit is tuned the circuit element is destroyed and the responder is thereby rendered ineffective. FIG. 1 of GB 2105952 shows a label fabricated with a circuit which is printed in conductive ink, stamped out of foil, etched or otherwise deposited on a flexible or rigid plastic, cloth or paper substrate, the tuned circuit consisting of one or more antenna patterns with a loop, the loop incorporating a gap which is bridged by a diode in an integrated circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,624 discloses a data carrier formed as an IC card consisting of at least one of paper and cardboard, said data carrier comprising a card body made of at least one of paper and cardboard, and an electronic module for exchanging data with an external device, dimensions of said card body fulfilling ISO standard ISO 7810, said electronic module having contact surfaces for touch contact, and said electronic module being embedded in said card body at such a position that said contact surfaces are located in an area of said data carrier fixed by ISO standard ISO 7816/2.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,935 discloses a manufacturing process of a hybrid contact-contactless smart card with an antenna support made of fibrous material such as the paper, including the following steps: a manufacturing process of the antenna consisting in screen printing turns of electrically conductive polymer ink on a support made of fibrous materials and to subject said support to a heat treatment in order to bake said ink, a step for laminating the card body onto the antenna support consisting in welding on each side of said support at least two sheets of plastic material, forming the card bodies, by hot press molding, a cavity milling step consisting in piercing, in one of the card bodies, a cavity for housing the module comprised of the chip and the double-sided circuit, said cavity including a smaller internal portion which receives the chip and a larger external portion for receiving the double-sided circuit, said cavity including a smaller internal portion which receives the chip and a larger external portion for receiving the double-sided circuit, said cavity being dug into the card body which is opposite the side of the support featuring the electrically conductive screen printed ink which forms the antenna, and the milling operation enabling the connection pads to be removed from the chip, and a module insertion step consisting in using a glue enabling said module to be secured and a glue containing silver for connecting said module to said connectors, and to position said module in the cavity provided to this end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,643 discloses a method for the continuous fabrication of electronic access control cards, comprising the steps of: extruding continuous upper and lower layers of hot extrudate material; introducing a continuous carrier sheet between said upper and lower layers, said carrier sheet bearing microcircuits at spaced locations there along; pressing said upper and lower layers into adhesion with each other while in a plastic state thereby to make a composite sheet of substantially constant thickness having an upper and a lower surface and containing said microcircuits suspended in said extrudate material in spaced relationship to both said upper and said lower surface; cooling said composite sheet to solidify said hot extrudate material; and cutting said composite sheet thereby to cut out access control card blanks containing a microcircuit in substantially consistent relative position in each card blank; characterized in that said carrier sheet is narrower than said composite sheet and has openings between consecutive ones of said microcircuits in said continuous carrier sheet, said openings having a length somewhat shorter than the width of said carrier sheet and a width measured along the length of said web sheet somewhat greater than the spacing between consecutive ones of said card blanks thereby to allow contact between said upper and lower layers for bonding along all edges of said card and to limit the web edge to show only along small portions of card edges for improved esthetic appearance and prevent delamination of the card in use, and additional openings in said carrier sheet to permit bonding of said upper and lower layers to each other at additional locations between said edges of said card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,643 discloses an article having an electronic device embedded therein comprising: a substrate having first and second opposing substantially parallel broad planar surfaces and having at least two electrical contacts on the first broad planar surface thereof; an electronic device mounted on the first broad planar surface of said substrate and having at least first and second electrical contacts connected respectively to the at least two electrical contacts of said substrate; a layer of melt-flowable adhesive on the first broad planar surface of said substrate covering said electronic device, wherein said layer of melt-flowable adhesive is of substantially uniform thickness; and a card blank having first and second opposing substantially parallel broad planar surfaces, wherein the first broad planar surface thereof is bonded to the first broad planar surface of said substrate by said layer of melt-flowable adhesive, wherein said electronic device is disposed between said substrate and said card blank and is encapsulated by said layer of melt-flowable adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,664 discloses a manufacturing process of a contactless smart card with an antenna support made of fibrous material such as paper, comprised of the following steps: a manufacturing process of the antenna consisting in screen printing turns of electrically conductive polymer ink on a support made of at least one fibrous material and to subject said support to a heat treatment in order to bake said ink, a bonding step using electrically conductive adhesive to bond the chip's bonding pads onto the antennas bonding pads, and a step which laminates the card bodies onto the antenna support consisting in welding each side of said support to at least two sheets made of plastic material having different stiffness, forming the card bodies, by a hot press molding process, and wherein, during the antenna manufacturing process, the corners of the antenna support are notched in order to allow the two card bodies to be welded together; said card obtained thereby offering a preferential delamination zone which will highlight any act of deliberate damage posterior.
US 2005/084693A1 discloses a laminate for a document comprising: a polyester laminate formed from different polyester materials, one of the polyester materials providing a durability property, and another of the polyester materials providing a layer having a surface with bonding property for bonding directly to a core without adhesive.
WO 99/24934A discloses a smart card, which comprises: a core, comprising a base layer including a foundation layer, the electronic components and a filling, and a top and a bottom intermediate layer on the two faces thereof, said intermediate layers being laminated to said base layer; and a top and a bottom cover leaves, the top leaf at least being transparent, said leaves being laminated respectively to said top and a bottom intermediate layer; personalizing matter visible through at least one of said cover leaves, said matter being carried by a surface chosen from among: a) a face of at least one of said intermediate layers, or b) the rear face of at least one of said cover leaves core.
WO 01/18748A discloses a process for incorporating at least one electronic element in the manufacture of a plastic card, comprising the steps of: (a) providing first and second plastic core sheets; (b) positioning said at least one electronic element in the absence of a non-electronic carrier directly between said first and second plastic core sheets to form a core, said plastic core sheets defining a pair of inner and outer surfaces of said core; (c) positioning said core in a laminator apparatus, and subjecting said core to a heat and pressure cycle, said heat and pressure cycle comprising the steps of: (i) heating said core for a first period of time; (ii) applying a first pressure to said core for a second period of time such that said at least one electronic element is encapsulated by said core; (iii) cooling said core while applying a second pressure to said core; (d) milling a region of said core to a controlled depth so as to form a cavity which exposes at least one contact pad of said electronic element.
WO 04/039604A1 discloses a security document with at least one paper sublayer, both sides of which have been covered in each case by a transparent plastic layer, characterized in that the paper sublayer is a security paper with at least one security feature and that the plastic layers are made of a thermoplastic material, which under the application of increased pressure and/or increased temperature fuses to give a transparent sheath, wherein at least section-wise a border area is present in which the plastic layers are directly in contact with one another. WO 04/039604A1 further discloses that the security feature is a watermark in the paper sublayer or a security element embedded at least partially or section-wise, in particular a security strip or variously coloured fibres, or is a magnetic strip, OVD, RFID or chip applied to the paper sublayer, or is a security print applied to the paper sublayer, in particular in the form of a fluorescent print or of an applied intaglio print, or is a combination of these security features. WO 04/039604A1 further discloses a process for production of a security document as claimed characterized in that, after the at least one paper sublayer (4) has been personalized (16), in particular with the aid of an ink-jet printer, it is surrounded on both sides, in each case by at least one, but preferably by a plurality of, plastics foils, preferably composed of polycarbonate, and this layer structure is fused with use of pressure and/or of elevated temperature to give a transparent sheath (13) in essence enclosing the paper sublayer (4) on all sides, without further assistance of adhesion promoters, such as adhesives.
WO 05/056304 discloses a security document with at least a paper sublayer, both sides of which have been covered in each case by a transparent plastic layer, characterized in that the paper sublayer is a security paper with at least one security feature and that the plastic layers are made of a thermoplastic material, which under the application of increased pressure and/or increased temperature fuses to give a transparent sheath, wherein at least section-wise a border area is present in which the plastic layers are directly in contact with one another; and wherein at least one of the plastic layers exhibits at least a second security feature.
WO 00/26856A discloses a thin flexible electronic radio frequency tag circuit comprising: a) an insulating, flexible substrate having an aperture therein; b) an antenna forming an integral part of said substrate; c) a circuit chip having an antenna connector, said circuit chip being substantially and operably located within the aperture of said substrate; d) a connector for electrically connecting said antenna to said chip antenna connector; and e) an encapsulant having a portion substantially parallel with said substrate, said encapsulant operably retaining said circuit chip within said substrate aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,419 discloses a contactless smart card comprising an antenna on an antenna support made of fibrous material, said antenna comprising at least one turn of conductive ink and two contacts which are screen printed on said antenna support, each of said card bodies being made up of at least one layer of plastic material, and a chip provided with contacts connected to the antenna, wherein said card also includes a chip support made of fibrous materials including two strips of polymerizable conductive ink screen printed on said chip support, and to which are connected said contacts of the chip, said chip support being positioned on said antenna support so that said strips of polymerizable conductive ink come into contact with said antenna contacts and connect to the latter, such that said chip is positioned in a cavity in said antenna support, so that no rigid element of the chip comes into contact with said antenna contacts or said antenna.
WO 2003/056499A2 discloses a smart identification document comprising: a core layer including a first surface and a second surface; a first layer of a substantially transparent polymer adjacently arranged on the first surface of the core layer; an aperture including: a first section disposed in the first polymer layer, the first section including a ledge in the first polymer layer, and a second section disposed in at least the core layer; and a module including electronic circuitry, wherein at least a first portion of the module is adjacently arranged with the ledge, and at least a section portion of the module extends into at least some of the second section of the aperture. WO 2003/056499A2 further discloses that an aspect of the present invention involves modification of a synthetic paper core-based identification (ID) document to provide a smart card that includes integrated circuitry (e.g., a semiconductor chip and interface), laser, thermal transfer and/or offset printed images (e.g., including photographic representations) and/or customized (or personalized) text and data.
Most smart cards are multiplex cards built up of thin plastic sheets. This multiplex structure renders the cards vulnerable to delamination either during normal use so-called wallet residence time or as a result of wilful attempts to falsify the cards. Moreover, this delamination often occurs with substantially no degradation of the information content of the card. Furthermore, the security features currently available with such plastic cards are very limited compared with those available with paper-based identity cards. A further problem is the vulnerability of the connections between the electronic chip and the antenna in contactless cards.